1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a module, a method of manufacturing the module, an electronic apparatus using the module, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the past, as an example of a module, there has been proposed a semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip as a functional element mounted on a base substrate. In this semiconductor device, as a method of connecting the base substrate and the semiconductor chip to each other, there are used a flip-chip connection using, for example, a solder bump or a gold bump, a die attachment using a resin adhesive, and so on. In the flip-chip connection, the gap between the semiconductor chip and the base substrate is filled with resin called underfill resin. Further, in the die attachment, there is disposed a resin adhesive between the semiconductor chip and the base substrate. The underfill resin and the resin adhesive are high in fluidity, and in some cases, the resin component flows out to the periphery. There is disclosed an example in which a dam for stopping the flow is disposed so as to surround the periphery of the semiconductor chip (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-59596 and JP-A-2012-54353).
However, in the configuration described above, the dam for stopping the flow of the resin is formed of, for example, solder or resist, and the process for forming the dam is required. In other words, it results that the man-hour for forming the dam is required additionally, which contributes to the increase in cost of the semiconductor device (the module).